When he got his chance
by XxThis.is.my.usernamexX
Summary: Hikaru Challenge. She didn't even know what she agreed to, that night when he asked her to dinner. "-I'm not good with these kind of things... -Well, I am. Just give me a chance. She just continued crying and crying while he wiped all of her tears away." Ren will also join the story later on
1. Chapter 1

"Sure, I'm free this evening" said Kyoko Mogami, who just had finished her work as the mascot on the popular variety show; "Kimagure Rock".

"R-really?! Are you sure?" asked the oldest of the three show hosted, Hikaru.

"Yes, for once I don't have anything planned". She smiled at him, he looked a little like an excited puppy. `I can almost see his tail wiggling behind him´ she thought, giggling.

"Well then!" he said, throwing his arms in the air "I'll let you get changed and we'll meet at the exit? Okey? Is that okey?"

"That's fine. I'll try to hurry, Hikaru-san"

"No, um, take you're time. It's okey. Um, I'll just, ah run to the guys and tell them tha...Tell them something!" And with that he ran backwards out of her dressing room, knocking over a chair as he went.

`What in the world made him so flustered?´ she thought to herself. `It's...cute´

Meanwhile, the cute young man that is Hikaru Ishibashi ran as fast as he could towards his and his Bridge Rock brothers room.

"She said yes! She said yes!" He screamed as he flung the door open, making the others jump. Hikaru skipped into the room while singing "She said yeeeees, she said yeeeees!" Jumping around in the room while the other two just looked at each other.

"Say, Hikaru...call me crazy but I get the feeling that maybe something good happened?" Shin'ichi said.

"Really? Because all I see is an idiot who dances around like a ballerina" said Yuusei, while lifting up the hat that had covered his face while he had been trying to sleep before Hikaru came barging in.

"Be as cranky as you want to, little boys! You can't bring down my mood today. Because she. Said. Yes!"

"Fine, I'll bite" Shin'ichi grumbled, and then continued with an overly excited and sarcastic voice "Who said yes? And yes to what? Golly leader, tell us!"

Hikaru smiled and sat down on the chair opposite from his sleep deprived friends.

"Kyoko" was all he said. That wiped the sarcastic face right of Shin'ichi's face and made Yuusei sit straight up.

"What!" they both screamed "Are you serious?" Shin'ishi asked, at the same time Yuusei asked "Are you sure?". Hikaru frowned at the later on but decided to ignore him and instead turned smilingly to Shin'ishi and answered

"Yep! I was just at her dressing room and asked her. She said she was free and agreed to go out with me!"

"Dude, that's awesome!" Shin'ichi said and patted Hikaru on the shoulder.

"Yeah, congrats! You will make a cute couple" Yuusei beamed almost as big as Hikaru, he was their number one fan boy.

"Hey, I don't know about that yet..." Hikaru said, blushing fiercely "We haven't even gone out yet" he continued.

"Are you kidding? You have had a huge crush on the girl since you met her! This will only make it grow. I promise, you will turn into a thing!"

"Shut up, Yuusei, you will make me over think everything tonight and I will scare her off!" Hikaru cried out. He knew she was in Love Me. And he knew that she might not be ready for a serious relationship yet. He didn't even expect her to say yes to a date, but he always kept asking. What is someday she was ready and he was not the first guy to ask her out? That would be a nightmare, to lose her only because you were to slow.

"I bet that we soon can call her our sister in law"

"Shin'ichi!"

* * *

"I'm starving Hikaru-san, were do you want to eat?" Kyoko asked as Hikaru opened the car door for her.

"You're the girl, so you get to chose" he answered as he had gotten into the driver seat.

Kyoko just made a humming noise, and looked out the car window with a little smile on her face.

"What is it?" he asked her, nudging her shoulder when she didn't answer.

"Well I was just thinking, how great it is to be a girl."

"Huh?"

"Yes well, we had to endure hundreds of years being ruled by men. Never got to make our own decisions, that was left to our fathers, brothers or husbands. We just got to be living dolls. But now, now it's our turn!" She had her hands clasped dramatically over her heart and her eyes was as big as plates when she leaned in to him and whispered "Now we can even decide where to eat...!"

Hikaru laughed "Isn't it amazing how far we've come?" he asked her.

"It is" she agreed "But I am humble and fair, I shall not misuse my power. I shall ask for you're opinion. How about Italian?"

"Sound's delicious, fair food ruler."

This was what Kyoko loved about being with Hikaru. She could laugh and joke without ever being self-conscious and worried that he might take her seriously. He had such a relaxed aura around him (even if he seemed a little skittish tonight) that it made her fell calm too. Not even with Moko, who was her best and most amazing friend in the whole wide world could she be this relaxed.

They soon found a nice Italian restaurant, or Hikaru found it. Kyoko said that something more simple would do, this particular one was a bit fancy but Hikaru insisted, saying that in a place like this they could have a more private evening. So she agreed, thinking about his reputation. Of course he didn't want people seeing them together. They were both singles, people would get the wrong idea.

* * *

The evening was a very pleasant one, they ate tasty food, talked for hours and laughed until her stomach hurt and she had to beg him to stop making impersonation of the cranky producer they had at Kimagure Rock.

"Please stop! I can't take it anymore!" She cried out, actual tears falling from her eyes.

"Sorry" he said, handing her another napkin.

"It's fine. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. It feels as if I have done a work out, my stomach will be sore tomorrow. So I should thank you, since I've even had dessert tonight."

"Are you still on that diet thing? You should stop, you are already so pretty" he said, blushing.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm really pretty right now. With mascara running down my eyes" she said without seeing him blush, she was busy looking for her pocket mirror.

"Kyoko" he used only her name to get her attention, which worked. She immediately looked up at him. "I always think you're beautiful" It was her turn to blush, her whole face and neck got the same color as a tomato. Neither of them said anything and soon his face became to mach hers. "Ah jeez, that was embarrassing" he laid his head down at the table to hide his red cheeks.

"Um, thank you Hikaru-san" she whispered, not sure what to say.

"I just wanted to say something really bold. I've been so nervous the whole evening. I'm sure you've noticed." She had, but she didn't know what he was so nervous about. She had thought about asking him when he had spilled his drink for the third time but decided not to. If he wanted to share the reason, he would. She didn't want to force him. "Ah, why am I telling you this? Yuusei always says that you should never tell a girl that you are nervous."

Screw being polite, she couldn't help asking anymore.

"Then why are you nervous, Hikaru-san?" he lifted his head to look up at her. Did she not get why?

"It's okey if you don't want to tell me!" she added "It just seemed like you wanted to talk about it."

"Well.." he started "to be honest with you, I didn't think you would agree to come with me tonight."

"Why is that?"

"You have turned me down so many times, I didn't think tonight would be any different" he smiled slightly to her to make her understand that there were no hard feelings about it.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-san! I've been really busy but you are right, I should have made the time for my sempai, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no it's okey!" He reached over to touch her arm to stop her from bowing to him "Really, it is!" he added when she looked at him doubtfully. It stayed an awkward silence for a while. Kyoko wanted to continue her apologize but before she could start he opened his mouth

"Then, Kyoko-chan...if you hadn't been busy, would you have agreed to this sooner?" He looked so nervous, fidgeting with the table cloth and didn't even dare to meet her eyes.

"I guess?" she said, still not getting where his nervousness came from. But as soon as she had uttered those two words his head shot up and he had the biggest smile she had ever seen. "Uh, Hikaru-san, what.." But she got interrupted when he started laughing. "That's amazing, Kyoko-chan! You know I sometimes thought about giving up! Shin'ichi said I should. Well wait until I tell him this!" He looked so proud.

"Giving up?" She asked. She didn't really understand his reaction, he seemed overly exited to have dinner with a co-worker/friend.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe you would find me annoying you know. But I didn't want to give up! Not until I heard you say `Hikaru-san, you are annoying, I don't like you and please give up!´" He laughed and the continued "I'm very persistent that way. Ups, maybe I shouldn't tell you this, maybe I'm scaring you off?" He said jokingly. His nervousness was gone now, whatever she had said seemed to have boosted his confidence. She started to get a bad feeling about this. Hikaru-san couldn't be..? No there was just no way!

"I certainly not want to scare you off, Kyoko-chan. This evening has been so great, I would love a second one!"

"A-a second one?"

"Yes, a second date!"

"A second date!" She screamed out for the whole restaurant to hear. And then she went full melt down. She didn't see the waiters looking at them suspiciously, or hear the guest whispering. She didn't notice when Hikaru paid the bill or feel when he took her hand to lead her out of the restaurant.

* * *

Not until they were outside, well hidden from any audience thanks to a big tree next to the restaurant and Hikaru started snapping his fingers did she start to come to life.

"Kyoko-chan" he said, trying to catch her eyes but she didn't dare to meet them. Instead she looked at the big tree and started to realize her location.

"How did we end up here?" she whispered to herself.

"I took your hand and led you here." He had heard her silent voice.

"Oh, but the bill!" She started to walk back in so that she could pay but he grabbed her arm lightly.

"It's okey, I took care of it." Her head snapped up and she finally met his eyes.

"No you shouldn't! We should split it! Otherwise it would be like a..."

"Like a date" he interrupted. She looked down again.

"Kyoko-chan," he said again "you do realize that this is a date, don't you?"

She tried to answer him, she really did but all that came out was a strange strangling noise in the back of her throat. "I'm such a big idiot!" he exclaimed as he sank to the ground.

Kyoko have never felt this awkward. She didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to run away but Hikaru was her friend and she couldn't do that to him. It was better to be honest with him. She just had to find the ability to speak again. `Come on, Kyoko, you can do this!´she thought to herself.

"Hikaru-san" she still had that strangling sound to her voice but at least she could talk. `There you go!´she mentally cheered. "Hikaru-san, I'm sorry about this misunderstanding." She thought he was going to say something but all she heard was the biggest sigh ever. It sounded as if it started in is toes and then reluctantly traveled his whole body. "I´m really sorry about this Hikaru-san. But I'm not the kind of girl that dates." At that he got up and looked her straight in the eye, she had to force herself not to look away.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Well, I, um. I don't believe in love." She said as a matter of factly.

"That´s it?"

"Huh?" That was not the response she anticipated.

"Kyoko, is that it? You don't believe in love? It has nothing to do with me?"

"I...no it has nothing to do with you. I do not believe in love"

"Then what's the problem?" he carefully took her hand and stepped a bit closer.

"I just told you?"

"I don't think that is a valid reason"

"What?" She pulled her hand out of his grip "How is that not a valid reason?"

"Didn't I tell you already? I would only stop is you told me, told me what, Kyoko-chan?"

"If I told you that you were annoying and I didn't like you..."

"That's right. Am I annoying?"

"Hikaru-san, that's"

"Am I annoying, Kyoko-chan?" Right now he kinda was, saying her reasons wasn't reasons enough.

"No."

"Then let me ask you another question Kyoko-chan. Did you enjoy this evening? You know, until this mess started."

"I really did" it wasn't often she got to go out and tonight she had so much fun with him.

"And if let's say, this wasn't a date and I too just wanted to be friends, would you have wanted to do this again?" She didn't need to think for that one.

"Absolutely"

"Then let's!"

"But if you want to have dates, Hikaru-san I don't think I could..." again she was interrupted.

"Kyoko-chan I am not in love with you. I like you, a lot. I like you too much to just be friends. But I am not in love with you. Not yet, anyway. And I know you don't love me. So you don't have to worry about those kind of things at all for now."

"But Hikaru-san, I will never love again! I am broken!" She could feel tears burning beneath her lids but she refused to let them fall.

"To be honest, I don't believe that. I know that you love people. You love you're best friend that you always talk about, you love those nice people you live with. And that's just a few. Tell me I'm wrong Kyoko-chan."

She didn't tell him, she just sniffed. She did love those people.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm not asking for much here. Let's just go out and have fun once in a while, okey? We'll take it really slow. I promise I won't pressure you to do anything you are not comfortable with."

"You are kind of doing that now, though" She sniffed again.

He thought about that one for a little while.

"Fine, after you agree to go out with me, I promise I will be much kinder. I am a much better date then I am a friend, apparently." She couldn't help but smile.

"You are an amazing friend, Hikaru-san. Besides Moko-san you are my closest one."

"I like you Kyoko" was all he said. She couldn't keep the tears from falling anymore. She wondered how she would feel if she never had gotten her heart broken by that idiot. This was the first time she got confessed to. And by such a sweet and caring guy like Hikaru-san too!

"Kyoko, let's just try this out?" He put his hands on her cheeks and started wiping away her tears. "Please?" He added.

"I do not know how to...I can't be anyone's girlfriend!" She cried out.

"You don't have to be my girlfriend, Kyoko. Not much needs to change. Just that you agree to see me after work sometimes. On dates."

"I'm not the kind of girl who dates, I'm not good with these kind of things..."

"Well, I am. Just give me a chance." She just continued crying and crying while he wiped all of her tears away. After a while he said;

"Kyoko, do you know what I see when I look at you?" She didn't answer but he continued anyway.

"I see the most beautiful woman. A woman with the biggest heart I have ever seen. She is smart, funny and just amazing. I can't help but wanting to spend more time with her. The only bad thing is, she has zero self confidence. And she doesn't seem to think she is worth anything. I want to change that. I want to tell her how beautiful and brilliant she really is. If she would only let me?"

Nobody has ever said such kind words to her and she was so touched and by them. She slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Kyoko-chan, will you go out with me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Okey"


	2. Chapter 2

"I still find it really hard to believe this" a tall raven haired beauty said. They were in the Love Me locker room. Normally they didn't have there lunches there but today Kyoko needed to vent. Again.

"I know, I can hardly believe it myself sometimes. And then I think I should call it off. But I swear Moko-san, I think he is psychic! Because every time I think about bringing it up he starts telling some amazing and funny story so that I forget what I was trying to say."

"Yeah you said that already. But don't you think that it is that you always want to bring that up and he knows it so he's just very prepared?"

"...Maybe"

"Or it could be the psychic thing"

"It is the psychic thing Moko!"

"Fine, I get it. How many dates have you been on now?"

"We've been on six...eum...those..."

"Dates, Kyoko!"

"Yes! Dates, six dates!". It was still hard for her to accept the whole situation.

"That's quite a lot. Have you two done anything yet?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Done anything? What do you...OH NO MOKO-SAN!" She looked completely horrified by the idea.

"What, don't look at me with those eyes! Like I am some sort of dirty sinner for suggesting it! Couples who have gone to much less than six dates has done much more then just the meeting on the dates!"

"I know, but...no, absolutely not!"

"And he haven't tried anything?"

"No, he is the perfect gentleman. Even when we were at his place on the third date he didn't try anything naughty."

"That's good then" Kanae had been a bit skeptic to this when she first was told but she was starting to like this Hikaru. But even if he were a real gentleman there was still a important question.

"Kyoko, how do you feel about this? About him?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you agreed to go out with the guy. But do you really want to? Do you even like him?"

Kyoko sat quiet for a few seconds, the only sound in the room was her chopsticks poking around her food.

"I...like him enough" she finally said.

"What does that even mean, `you like him enough´?"

"He makes me happy. And for every time we go out I get more and more used to the idea. I don't mind being alone with him anymore, even if we are on a..a date."

"It just sounds as if you're settling."

Kyoko didn't really know what to say. It was hard to explain, the feelings she had for him. He made her feel confident and loved. And she loved being around him, she really did.

"I like him enough" she just said again, hoping to move forward in the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko but I can't let it go. Do you even want him as a boyfriend? You don't even seem attracted to him. Are you really happy with this agreement you two have?"

"Moko-san I don't want anyone as my boyfriend. But I am happy with this. I look forward to every time we're gonna have a...a date. And for now I think that is enough."

"But"

"No, no butts. The only thing I'm worried about is that I am taking advantage of him. What if I never start feeling what he is feeling and does that make me as bad as Shou?"

This was the thought that hunted her the most. She had talked to Hikaru about it, on there forth date she had started crying again and wanted to call the whole thing off. But he had calmed her and said he did not feel used, if anything he is using her kind heart to make her be with him. `But hey, as long as you don´t tell me I'm annoying and you don't like it I'm not gonna feel guilty about that. So don't you dare feel guilty when I'm the bad guy here!´ He had said. That had soothed her for the moment, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel awful anyway. Like now, when she was forced to really think about it. She knew how much he liked her, he had made that really clear. And she knew she couldn't feel the same way. She wasn't capable of that sort of love.

"You are not Shou" Kanae said gently "and as long as you are happy with this I'm gonna support it."

"Wha, thank you Moko-san!" Kyoko threw herself into her arms in a big bear hug and for once Kanae didn't say anything, just hugged her back.

"I have to go now, Moko-san. Hikaru-san is comming to walk me to BoxR."

* * *

He was already standing outside and waiting for her when she went out of the LME building.

"Hello Kyoko" he said affectionately and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She had gotten used to small shows of affection like that. As well as him calling her just Kyoko. She didn't mind it. It had been a little awkward the first time he touched her like that but she grew used to it. It was even a little cozy. She had noticed that he only did it when they were in public places. She had found it weird at first but she soon realized that he was being considerate of her. He was showing her that he cared but since they were in public he let her know that he didn't have any special expectations.

"Hello Hikaru-san" she leaned into his warm hand, making them both blush a little.

"Kyoko, how many times must I ask you to call me just Hikaru?" He asked her while starting to drive. This name thing had been a recurring subject for them.

"..."

"Kyoko!"

"But you are my sempai! I can't call you so formally!"

"Yuusei and Shin'ichi are both younger then me, and they both call me my name."

"That's different, you guys are band members, you are equal."

"You are our mascot, you are also a part of our `group´ now."

"It's not the same. And besides, it's not that you are older then me, it's that you have so much more experience in show business then me."

"Kyoko we are in totally different departments. Then maybe I should start acting, so I could call you senpai. Because you have much more experience then me in that area."

"I...that's not how it works!"

"Oh, but it sounds so cute. Kyoko-sempai, please help me ~ ~"

"Please stop, Hikaru-san!" She blushed and tried to hide her face in her hands but he grabbed them and looked her deep in the eyes "But senpai, you are so amazing, I couldn't possibly call you something else. My dear senpai!"

"Ahh Hikaru-san!"

"Senpai!"

"Hikaru-kun?"

"Please take care of me, Kyoko-senpai!" at this he did a little bow.

"Hikaru! Hikaru, please stop!" She was as red as a strawberry but she was smiling brightly.

"That's better."

"Maybe I could call you Hikaru-oniisan?" she suggested bud he looked mortified by that suggestion.

"No, Kyoko what if people actually thought we were related!" At first she didn't understand his horror by that but then she looked at there joined hands.

"That might get weird" she agreed.

"Yes, talk about having sister complex!" She didn't say anything, she could think of another pair of siblings who had much weirder relationship then holding hands. And that reminded her.

"By the way Hikaru-san...Hikaru" he had glared at her a little but was now smiling again. "Tonight I have this other job to go to, so I won't be able to talk or anything tonight." When they had started...dating, it hadn't been a problem for her to go and be Setsu for a few nights, since many of their dates was pretty early in the evening or on her free nights. But the last couple of days he had made a habit of calling her every night and if she was going to be with Cain she would have to turn her phone off.

"Got it, I won't call. What's the job?" he asked.

"It's a...kind of a Love Me job. But it's a secret, so I can't tell you anything about it."

He looked at her weirdly for a while but decided to let it go.

"Fine, when can I see you again?"

"I'll see you tomorrow on Kimagure Rock, right?"

"You can't see me before that?" He pouted so cutely that she just had to squeeze one of his cheeks a little. "Ouch!"

"Don't be spoiled" she said "I'm working tomorrow. If you are a good boy and behave nicely I can probably go out with you after the show on Thursday"

"I'll take what I can get." He said and squeezed the hand that still hold on to hers.

* * *

Now this was something that Kyoko was not used to. Every girl on the cast of BoxR was currently surrounding her, asking her tons of questions. She couldn't even answer to half of them (partly because they didn't let her answer before another question was shot at her. But mostly it was because she really didn't know what to say).

`Really, isn't the break over soon?´ She prayed. But then she saw Chiori, a savior! Her lovely Chiori! She stretched out her hand for Chiori to grab onto so she could help her get away. Chiori took but instead of pulling Kyoko away, she pulled herself closer and said;

"Was that really Ishibashi Hikaru?"

`Really Chiori, really?´Kyokos eyes screamed at her but Chiori didn't seem to notice.

"Did you come here together?"

"Yes"

"Does that happen often?"

"No, this was the first time he has come me here"

"So he comes with you to other places?"

"Eum..."

"Why did he come with you?" "What's your relation with him?" "Weren't you awfully close outside before we started shooting?" "How long have you been together?" "Does it bother you that he is older?" `When does it end?´she thought desperately.

"I'm so happy for you Kyoko-san, it's great you have a boyfriend now!" Said an extra named Fuuko. Well, that's it.

"Hold it!" Kyoko screamed and everyone became silent.

"Hikaru is not my boyfriend!" she said and heard someone whisper "Did you hear, she called him Hikaru."

"Okey, here is the deal" she needed to set them straight before anyone got the wrong impression and it spread. This could damage there carers.

"Me and Hikaru are very close. He is my male best friend. And we have recently started dating"

*Gasp!* "But we are not a `thing´ yet. Maybe someday. Right now I am not his girlfriend and he is not my boyfriend. We are just dating. Alright. Alright?!" She asked them forcefully

"Alright!" They answered, half of them a bit scared.

* * *

`Or that is what they said, anyways! They said alright! Dammit!´ It was after shooting and she had just gotten of the phone with Moko-san whom had called her.

"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU AND HIKARU BEING A REAL THING NOW? HOW COULD YOUR RELATIONSHIP CHANGE SO MUCH OVER JUST A CARE RIDE?"

"What are you talking about, nothing has changed. And please stop screaming!"

She could hear her friend taking a deep breath before continuing.

"A girl in my drama just came crying over something she read online. Yeah, apparently she is a hard core Bridge Rock fan, and she especially loves Hikaru. She know I knew you so she shoved me some website that only posts news about celebrities. It says that you and Hikaru are in a committed relationship! And I had to hear it from Maya. She is so annoying, Kyoko! Do you have any idea how annoying Maya is?!"

Kyoko didn't know how annoying Maya was but that was not was she focused on right now.

Damn those girls! One of them most have some connections with that website. And from what Kanae had told her the site was pretty big. Like, everyone reads it big.

She had tried to get a hold of Hikaru but he was at band practice so he had turned his phone off.

Damn, damn, damn. What will everyone say? What will...oh...God..no...

Tsuruga-san! What will he say? Oh he's gonna be so mad when he finds out she isn't as focusd on acting as she should be! Maybe he hasn't read it. He doesn't seem like the type that goes online to read news about celebrities. Maybe Yashiro-san would, but she doubted he would do it during work hours. So she might be safe for tonight.

She was definitely safe for tonight. Is what she tried to tell herself when she went up the elevator dressed as Setsuka. `And even if he does know, we are the Heels tonight. So he wouldn't ask me about it tonight! After all he wouldn't talk about something private when we are...

Oh right, he's already done that once.

`He hasn't read it, he hasn't read it, he hasn't read it!´she thought over and over again as she open the door.

"Setsu" came Cain's voice from the balcony door, he walked into the apartment again, still smelling like smoke.

"Onii-san. I'm glad you are using the balcony even when I'm not here. Good boy" she stretched and patted him on the head like a giant puppy.

"I missed you." He put his large arms around her "I was standing out there so that I could see when you came" Man, he really were like a puppy, so cute!

"Onii-san, how long have you been there? You are freezing!"

"I don't know..."

"Baka onii! I said that you should stand out there when you smoke, even when I'm not here. Not that you should live there when I'm not here! Baka!" She freed herself from his arms and ran to the bathroom, still muttering things like "idiot", "puppy" and "for smoking only". She soon came out again.

"I have drawn you a bath. It's hot. Get in" He pouted and just tried to hug her again.

"Stop you are to cold for me to hug. I'll freeze. You don't want that, do you?" She asked cutely and he growled but went to the bathroom anyways.

As soon as he was gone she slumped down on the bed in a very un-Setsu-like manner. `Oh God, I don't think he knows. Thank you Lord!´ She felt as if she could cry out of joy.

*BZZZZZ* `Huh? Oh a text, I forgot to turn of my phone after I tried to call Hikaru. I'm glad this happened while Tsuruga-san's in the bathroom...It's from Hikaru!´

"Hi Kyoko, what's up?  
I thought you couldn't talk tonight?  
(That's why I'm texting)  
Did something happen?  
/Hikaru"

How sweet of him to check on her. And to not call. She started typing him back.

"Hikaru," she said out loud  
"I am fine, I was just panicked at the moment  
(I'll tell you why the next time we mete)  
Sorry for worrying you and thank you  
for checking up on me.  
Love Kyoko."

Send.

`It's not weird to write `love´ is it? Oh I wanna unsend it! Unsend it!´

She heard rustling behind her. Crap, he's done already. Normally he takes such a long time! She quickly snapped her phone shut, she just had to remember to turn it off later.

"That was fast nii-san" but when she turned around it wasn't Cain standing there. She could easily see it was Tsuruga Ren looking out of those eyes.

"Oh" she said "that's why you were so fast I guess?"

"Yeah" He smiled at her but it seemed a bit off.

"Umm, so why are we...?" Not hiding behind personas because this is a bit awkward.

"The president called my phone and wanted me to ask you some things about your schedule. He was going to a meeting so he couldn't do it himself, he said."

`Something about my schedule? Oh no, is it why I have been busy in the evenings on my free time? No, silly me, how could he know that?

"So it's about some show you do on Thursdays" Ren said, looking quite bothered.

Warning bells started screaming in Kyoko's head `HE'S GONNA ASK ME ABOUT HIKARU!´

"Because next Thursday is the 21:Th, and that date is..." he didn't get any further about what he was going to say before Kyoko was in a full dogeza in front of him.

"I'M SORRY!" she screamed "I'M SO VERY SORRY!"

"What are you" he started

"I knew what you think about dating and such while being an actress and I did it anyway. I AM SO SORRY TSURUGA-SAN!"

It was as if the room filled itself with a kind of darkness in an instant. A kind of darkness you could feel to your very bones.

"What." He spit out "Mogami-san, get up and repeat that please." She slowly got up from the floor but didn't say anything. So he started talking again.

"I was going to say that the 21:Th is a important date for `Tragic Maker´. The president wondered if you could be there then. I was worried it would be inconvenient for you to miss that other job you have on Thursdays, since that one pays. And this one don't and you refuse to let me pay you. I was worried that being inconvenience for you."

With every word he spoke Kyoko could feel herself getting an whole inch shorter.

`I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I finish listening to him before I started to blab? IDIOT!´

"Now" his voice was darker then normal and he sounded furious. "Why don't you look me in the eyes and tell me what you said about dating, hmm?"

When she made no movements he put one of his hands under her chin and forced him to look at him. She could see so many emotions swimming in there. But most of all he looked angry. "Well?" he said, his grip on her turning slightly harder.

"I-it was nothing important, Tsuruga-san! I'm sorry I mentioned it!" She tried to get away but he took a firm grip on her arm with his other hand.

"What was that about dating?"

"It was nothing!"

"Are you dating someone?" She tried to push him away but her attempts were useless. He was so strong that he hardly noticed that she tried.

"Mogami Kyoko! Answer me right now!" She flinched at his loud voice.

"Kyoko!"

"Yes!" As soon as she answered his grip became much, much harder on her arm. Too hard.

"Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Yes, yes I am dating someone!" She yelped, thinking that he held so hard because she didn't tell him the whole truth. Now both of his hands were at her wrists and she could almost feel her bones giving way.

"Ouch, Tsuruga-san! I'm dating! I'm dating Ishibashi Hikaru! Ow, please let go! Ow, ehh we've been on six dates! Ouch! He is a member of the band Bridge Rock and together with the other band members he have a game show called Ishibashi Rock! I know him from a Love Me job that became permanent and he is 22 years old! Now please, let go you are hurting me!"

He let her go and she felt as if she could cry of joy.

"You're dating." He whispered. They stayed like that for a while, when she dared to look up on him she found him staring intensively on her. He didn't really look angry anymore. He looked hurt, sad and as if he was in pain. He looked at her as if she could do something do make all the bad things disappear. That look was to much.

"Eum, I think I can come on the 21:Th" she muttered quietly. And then she ran into the bathroom to escape. When she got out Tsuruga-san was on the balcony, smoking. She don't know how long he stayed out there but it took a long time for her to fall asleep and by the time she did he was still out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Man this chapter was hard to write! I'm not sure myself if I like the outcome of it. I had to rewrite it a few times so now I am all confused and don't know what to think. **

**I want to say thank you to those who have commented on this story. The fact that I know that somebody is reading my words make me want to continue. So thank you!**

**I don't owe "Skip Beat"**.

* * *

The next day they woke up as the Heel siblings. She tried to not think about yesterdays events but it was hard. Tsuruga-san was an amazing actor as always. But he was slightly more quiet then the normal Cain. And once he was BJ he was more frightful then ever. He scared everyone, including Kyoko herself even though she tried not to be bothered by him. In one scene he was to be leaning against a big wall while smoking. He was just supposed to be standing there. But out of nowhere he growls loudly and punches the wall so it brakes. The director loved it and that was the shot they later used. But she couldn't help but feel slightly worried, because it was when they had gotten eye contact that he made a fist and broke the wall. She decided she had seen enough after that and went to his dressing room while waiting for him.

*BZZZZ* `Damn, I still forgot..´ It was Hikaru again.  
"Hey, are you still on your  
secret agent mission?  
I have a brake now and  
I am at LME if you wanted to  
have lunch? ^^  
Love Hikaru."

Huh, so now he also wrote love. That made her smile. She was just about to brake character and answer when the door behind her opened.

"Nii-san, that was fast. As expected from my nii-san" she had gotten up and walked over to him to put her hands in his. He leaned in close, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"Cut" he said.

"Huh?" He closed the door behind him and walked past her into the room. Did he just NGED her? For what? What did she do wrong?

"Please sit down, Mogami-san." Slowly, like a scares deer she walked to the table and sat down on the edge of it. She didn't want the chair, it didn't seem like he was going to sit down and if she sat on the table she at least got some height left. In the chair she would feel as if she looked up at an angry parent. He walked back and forth a few times without saying anything.

"Tsuruga-san" she started, interrupting his deep thinking.

"What the hell, Mogami-san! What the hell!" She did not expect that. He was standing in front of her now and he looked totally pissed again.

"I have thought about this new information I got yesterday and it just does not ad up!" Oh yep, he was pissed. He was so pissed that he couldn't even wear his fake smile and talk calmly to her. That was not good.

"You say you hated love. You say that you...that you aren't capable of it! And now some random guy just walks past you and suddenly you are somebody's girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend" she whispered.

"It says so here on this website" he showed her his phone "Yes, I googled him. But I didn't have to search long before you're name popped up beside his!"

"That website isn't true" she tried "I mean, we are dating, but we're not together."

"What the fuck's the differences?" he spit out to her. He was shaking with anger. She didn't want to talk to him when he was like this. But she forced her voice up in her throat. She needed to calm him down.

"It's a big difference" she tried to smile at him but he just glared back. "You see, ah well, we go on dates, but that's the only thing. We don't do any other coupley things."

He studied her for a while.

"Really, you just go on dates? Without anything else? Even after six dates?" He sounded a bit calmer.

"Yes! I promise!"

"Are you exclusive?"

"What?"

"Do you see other people, does he have dates with other girls?"

"I don't see anyone else. I don't think he does either." Did he go out with other girls? She knew he have had a few girlfriends before, she had heard him talk about them with Yuusei and Shin'ichi. Is he still seeing them?

"Then what do you do on your dates?" He asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"We usually eat something, we went to the movies once. We talk about work and joke around."

"Then why do you need it?" He grabbed the ends of her wig lightly.

"Need it?"

"Yes, it sound as if you're acting just as friends. Why do you need to call it dates?" His fingers traveled up the hair until it found her jaw.

"I don't really understand what you're asking Tsuruga-san." She felt him push her gently backwards, with one hand beneath her head and the other one on her shoulder until she laid down on the table.

"I don't want you seeing him like that anymore" he said and hoovered over her. Kyoko was so lost in thoughts that she didn't pay any attention to what kind of position they were in.

Ren, however was very aver of how close they were. Her eyes roamed her body. She was wearing her short leather skirt and a very revealing top so not much was left for the imagination. He understood now what Yashiro had warned him about. That someone else would come in and steal her. He felt as if he would explode of only thinking about it. So he leaned in even closer. He was going to do something that he should have done a long time ago.

"Tsuruga-san" came a timid voice "I want to go on them."

"Excuse me" he had been so close to kissing her. And right now he could feel much of her body and how it felt to have it under him so it was a bit hard focusing on the conversation.

"On the dates. I like going on them. I don't care what they are called but I want to continue with them." Well that brought him right back.

"What" he spit out "why?"

"I like them. And I like spending time with Hikaru." She didn't use any honorifics.

"But you don't want to be his girlfriend?" He stood up again so that he still held her against the table but was at a distant to better read her face. "And you don't want to do any `coupley things´ right?"

"Would...would that be so bad? If we...if he and I were to..." she was blushing so cutely now. But oh, wasn't this just his luck? Here lies the woman that he loves more than anything. And she is asking him if he thought it would be okey if another man were to touch her

kiss her

hold her

sleep with her.

Absolutely. Fucking. Not.

"Kyoko, it would be the worst." She looked at him with big eyes "Don't you want to be an actress? I thought you wanted to be the very best? How do you plan on doing that if you're gonna spend all your time with that guy."

"Hikaru"

"It doesn't matter! You are going to break this whole thing of anyway." He hated that he sounded like her father. And maybe this lecture set him ten steps back to being with her but it also sent that fucking Hikaru flying away so it was worth it.

"But we could just continue like we do now...then maybe?" Why was she so desperate to be with this guy? Even thugh she wouldn't be in a relationship with him, she still fought to be with him casually. She even seemed to think about being with him in a more romantic way! She, Kyoko! Who never even dreamed of things like that as far as he knew. Now suddenly she wanted to sleep with him even though she said she didn't need a real relationship with him. God she sounded like a total - Ren couldn't stop the word from forming on his lips -

"Slut."

* * *

She got up, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She open her eyes again as Setsuka Heel. She ignored any words that the tall actor said as Tsuruga Ren, and only responded when her beloved older brother came forth.

After shooting, she got out of there as fast as she could. She didn't care that they had agreed earlier to go together to the hotel so they could get ready as themselves there. She didn't care because she was hurt and she didn't think she could hold the tears much longer.

* * *

So that is why she had locked herself in the lady's room, she was was crying at the same time she tried to remove her makeup. She placed the wig as carefully she could into her big Setsu bag. Her hair was standing out in weird angles from being pinned down with bobby pins all day. Her skin was dry since she didn't bring any face creme with her. She didn't think she would need it, she hadn't planned to wash off in here. And her eyes were all red and puffy. She was a mess. And she looked even more ridiculous wearing Setsuka's high fashion leather clothes. If only she had sweats or a pair of dirty jeans to match her face. `Screw it´ she thought, `I'm going to be in a chicken costume all evening anyway´.

It was time to go, she didn't want to leave her sanctuary that is this toilet, but she had stayed here far to long so that she wouldn't have time to see or talk to anybody before the show. Someone especially meaning Hikaru.

She got into the big suit and acted as an perfect professional in a chicken costume.

`Now is not the time to wallow in self pity, I have a job to do!´

* * *

Something she couldn't do however was to have any contact with Hikaru or the other brothers. Not even in the brake, she stayed with the audience the entire time and entertained them.

Not until after the show did she talk to him. She had gotten dressed in her own (or Setsus) clothes again and she knocked on the door that lead to Bridge Rock's lounge. It was Shin'ichi that opened.

"Hello Kyoko-chan..oh!" He said and took in her appearance "Um, are those new clothes?" From across the room Hikaru threw a pillow at him.

"Calm down" ha said.

"Hello Yuusei-san, Shin'ichi-san" she bowed slightly at them both "Um, I'm sorry for seeming rude but I need to talk to Hikaru"

"Say no more" Yuusei got up from the couch and pushed Shin'ichi in front of him "We were just leaving. Bye leader!"

"What's up Kyoko?" Hikaru said smiling at her but when she didn't answer and didn't sit down he got up and ran over to her. "Hey, are you okey? What's the matter?" He tried to make eye contact with her but she hid her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-san!" she hoarsely "But we should stop seeing each other" she made deep bow and turned to walk away.

"Hold it!" Hikaru had caught her by the elbow "Why?"

"We should just stop this" she got out of his grip but he was faster then her and placed himself between the door and she.

"Kyoko, I feel you owe me at least an explanation" he tried to stay calm but he couldn't stop his voice from shaking.

"Hikaru-san, please move"

"Stop it, we agreed on you just calling me `Hikaru´.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-san, I'm so sorry" was all she said, he growled.

"Dammit, Kyoko!" he shouted, hitting the wall with his hand "You always do this! You never tell your real feelings, you just bottle it all up inside!" He was going to take her hands in his but she moved them so he got her wrists instead. Even if he touched her gently she couldn't help but hiss out in pain. He raised his eyebrows at her and slowly removed her sleeves only to discover big bruises all the way around her wrists. The anger that had colored his features was gone and replaced by horror.

"Kyoko who did this to you?" His voice was barely a whisper. She just shock her head and pulled her arms close to her chest.

"I'm sorry I yelled" he said and before she knew it he encircled his arms around her in a tight hug. He didn't say anything, just held her. Even when she tried to get free he just held her. Eventually she stopped fighting and started to cry on his shoulder. He stroke her back and held her closer.

It felt as if they stood there forever and that she never would stop crying. But after a while she was all out of tears. When he noticed that her sobbing had been replaced by sniffles and a hiccup he led her to the couch without letting her go. He sat her down close next to him, with one of his arms around her neck and the other over her lap. Still he didn't say anything. He was waiting for her, she realized. He wasn't going to push her to tell him anything she didn't want to. Nor was he going to be mad at her if she didn't share her secrets. He was so sweet and so unlike from what she was used to.

"I am a bad person" she whisperd to him. He shifted slightly, she could sence he wanted to say something but restrained himself.

"I am compleatly using you" she thought it was impossible but she felt new tears burn in her eyes. "I know how you feel, and yet I continue with this..."

"Haven't we already talked about this?" It seemed he couldn't stay quite anymore. That or he understood it was safe for him to speak now. "I don't feel used. Not at all." He kissed the top of her head gently.

He was so sweet to her that she wanted to tell him everything. But she couldn't say anything about Canin and Setsu.

"Someone...someone pointed out to me how awful I am" she said, she didn't need to tell him it was the same person whom had given her those bruises, he got that by the sound of her voice.

"What exactly did this person say to you?" He asked.

"This person is someone I look up to extremely much. My mentor, you could say. And I always trust my mentors opinion." She was careful about how she said every word, so that she wouldn't expose to much.

"And my mentor got really angry at my behavior. Really, really angry. And said...said I was a slut"

"Said what?" he sat up straighter and turned slightly so that he could look her in the eyes. How could anyone call her that? Did they not know her?

"I have this `relationship´ whit you and yet I don't want to be called you´re girlfriend. I play you along even though I know how you feel. And I can't ever do any...any" she blushed fiercely "any of those things with you. That would be wrong, I know that and still I..."

"You thought about it?" he asked silently. She was just so damned cute. She didn't say anything but her blushing face answered for her.

"Just thinking about those thing, while we're not even really together! My mentor was right! I am a slut!" She throw her head in her hands and started crying even harder then before.

"Kyoko. You are not a slut" he couldn't keep the smile of his face, he was glad she wasn't looking at him. She could get the wrong impression with him smiling like this while she was crying her eyes out.

"And I want to be an actress, an successful one at that. How could I ever become one if we keep this up? I knew that, I did. And still I agreed to go out with you."

"You can't become an actress if you are seeing someone?" He asked confusedly.

"Ï think that's what my mentor means. I should not distract myself" she sniffed. Whoever this mentor was, that person made up pretty strict and ridicules rules. He had a feeling it was a guy and that he had a thing for her.

"Kyoko, when I first entered the business I had a girlfriend" she looked up at him.

"You did?"

"Yes, and she stayed my girlfriend for a long time. I had already gotten pretty famous when we broke up. And Yuusei had a lot of different girlfriends, and he also made it big." She looked at him without saying anything.

"I get why some stars choose to remain singles when they try to make it. If they are pretty, they will get more fans of the opposite sex if they don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend." She immediately thought at Sho at this. "But you don't seem like the kind of girl that would want to become famous in that kind of way. Does you´re mentor think that you are?"

"No! I am not that kind of girl! And I know that my mentor would be really disappointed if I was." She said.

"I am really glad I had someone to turn to when I was a newbie" he said.

"Really" was all she answered.

"Yeah, she was really supportive of my dream. And when it felt like it was all too much or like I couldn't do it, she was there in a way no other could be."

"Mhm."

"And when I started to actually get famous and had to be careful in everything I did, she was the only thing in my life that actually seemed real sometimes." He smiled at the memory of his first girlfriend and how she had helped her.

"Why did you brake up then?" Kyoko asked him. She sounded a bit cold but he didn't notice.

"Somehow along the way we grew apart. We never started fighting or hating each other. But since we had such different lives, me being a musician and her still studying we rarely got to see each other. She was the one who broke up, she had fallen in love with a childhood friend whom had loved her for years. I was a bit sad but not as much as I should have been. I soon realized it was because I also had fallen for someone else. Now my second girlfriend, Hikari, was so different, really cool and she"

"Hikaru-san" she interrupted "I don't want you talking about them right now" she said. He looked at her, she had a faint blush on her cheeks and her mouth was a straight line.

"Are you a bit jealous, Kyoko?" He asked and nudged her a little. She blushed even more. `She's just too cute to handle´ he thought and smiled widely.

"No!" She exclaimed "I just, ugh, I don't know!" He laughed slightly at her.

"Stop laughing" she cried.

"I'm sorry, you are just so cute. You have no reason to be jealous, I promise. Those girls can't hold a candle to you." He hugged her.

"Really, not even Hikari who was so cool?" She muttered and he laughed again.

"No, but she wasn't as cool as the girl after that."

"Hikaru!" She hit him on the arm.

"I'm only teasing with you Kyoko" he smiled at her. "Hey, you didn't say `san´ at the end of my name!" She blushed and turned her eyes away.

"I'm not used to doing things for myself. I am so blessed in life that I often worry about if I might be selfish" she said and looked at him again.

"I don't think you're" he started but she held up her hand.

"Let me finish" she said and then became even redder. "See, things like that. Things like interrupting a senpai. Normally, I would never do that. But you bring something out in me. You make me confident, something I never am." She nibbled her lower lip, unsure how to continue. "You comforted me today in a way I don't think anyone else could have been able to. I even belie you when you say that you don't think I am using you or that I am a slut. You make me think it's okey to really be myself. You make me so very happy. Did you know that?"

He didn't know that. He had no idea of how much of an impact he had on her. He could feel a big lump in his throat, making it really hard to swallow.

"I never do things to make me happy in first hand. I always think to much, thinking about how it would inconvenience others. That's why I think about us braking up. But since you make me so confidence, I want to stay. It's a real catch 22." She finished and shyly looked up at him.

"You can talk now, if you'd like" she said. She really wanted him to say something. He had to clear his throat many times before he could find his voice again.

"You seem to think that you are the only one of us who gets something out of this relationship if we stay together. You make me happy too, you know" he said and put his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and he kissed her. It was the first kiss he had given her on the lips. It was soft, sweet and over way to fast for her liking.

"I want to be with you Kyoko. It's okey for you to be honest with yourself and place yourself first, you have earned it. Do you want to be with me?" Instead of saying yes she leaned over and placed her lips on his.

"As long as you promise to never talk about all of you're other girlfriends. Because I want to be the only girl you talk like that about" she said and then kissed him again.


End file.
